


Trick or Treat

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this Hallowed Eve is it going to be a trick… or a treat for certain members of the Scooby gang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

“Buffy! We’re going to be late.” Willow calls to the slayer, straightening her costume and taking a deep breath, having a hard time believing she let Buffy talk her into wearing the skimpy outfit that made the previous costume Buffy had tried to get her to wear back in high school look like a nun’s outfit.

“Now, that’s what I call an outfit!!” Dawn’s eyes get real big as she looks at the redhead. The four-inch stiletto heels the black fishnet stockings and the micro-mini skirt definitely leaving very little to the imagination. “Willow! If that thing was any shorter… and God! Do NOT bend over in that thing.” Dawn swallows hard at the sight, going upwards and her mouth dropping open at the skin-tight black lycra shirt that’s showing enough cleavage to float the Titanic. “Wh-wh-what?”

Willow blushes darkly and looks down at her abundant cleavage. “It’s one of those damn water bras. Buffy talked me into getting it… something about this is the perfect night to play at being ‘cleavagey slut-bomb’… I think she was throwing my own words back in my face.” Willow grumbles but finally grins as she looks at the teenager. “Plus she kinda made me promise that I’d get back out on the dating wagon ever since…” Willow waves her hand around, a brief sad look crossing her face.

“But I thought you had gone out on a few dates since you and Tara decided it’d be best to break up for good.” Dawn frowns, swearing she remembers Willow going out with another girl. 

“They were study dates, and don’t count.” Buffy butts into the conversation as she makes her way down the stairs.

“HOLY SHIT!” Dawn can’t help the look she gives her sister. If she didn’t know it was Buffy, she would have been completely clueless. 

“I certainly hope we don’t become our costumes tonight.” Willow starts to giggle at the sight of the slayer and the thought of Buffy really becoming her costume.

“I always wanted to know what it felt like to be a guy… for some reason I think they got the better end of the stick.” Buffy smirks and looks down at her crotch before wiggling her eyebrows at Willow. 

“Oh, God! Channeling Anya?” Dawn groans loudly. “Will you two get out of here? I don’t think I can handle the slut of Sunnydale and Don Juan, or whatever you’re trying to be.” Dawn waves the two women out of the house, having to admit that if Buffy was taller she’d make a pretty convincing guy. 

Buffy reaches up and plays a finger over her mustache and stubble along her chin as she grins at her sister. She had started two hours earlier getting ready, between the make-up, the fake hair pieces on her face that she’d had more difficulty with than she thought she would while wishy-washying with taking off and putting back on the strap-on for the ‘realistic’ touch. The black silk pants with black shoes and a white man’s shirt rounded out with a thick belt with a large silver buckle and a black felt fedora hat. 

“You know, I might be willing to jump back over the fence into ‘guyville’ with you.” Willow teases, her tongue briefly sticking out between her teeth as she eyes the slayer, giggling as Buffy struts towards her. 

“Baby, you wouldn’t want a woman again, once you had me.” Buffy deepens her voice, before breaking out in laughter as the two head towards the door.

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Willow darts in front of the slayer, laughing at the growl and mock angry glare Buffy sends her. 

“That was NOT nice!” Buffy laughs before turning to her sister after stepping out of the house. “You know the rules!”

“Yes, now go and have fun. Dance with all the beautiful women and make the guys jealous.” Dawn waves to her sister and Willow even as a group of kids walk up to the house, passing the other two on the sidewalk. 

Willow smirks as she sees a light blush coming across Buffy’s cheeks as they make their way down the sidewalk towards the Bronze. “Are you actually going to dance only with women tonight?” Willow has to question, the slayer having said she was going to play the part of the guy to the max. 

“Do you think a guy would dance with me looking like this?” Buffy snorts as she looks down at herself, blushing lightly at the bulge in her pants. 

“Maybe some guys…” Willow giggles at her best friend. 

“Great, and those would be the ones that wouldn’t be interested in the ‘real me’.” Buffy grumbles and hooks her arm companionably around Willow’s waist. “So it’s not completely freaky that I’m going to be hitting on women tonight?”

“No, not really. After all, you’re a guy.” Willow snorts softly as Buffy growls playfully at her. “Come on, Buff. You’ve relaxed a whole lot about the whole female/female thing over the years. I’m pretty sure I’ve even caught you eyeing a beautiful woman a time or two.” 

Buffy blushes darkly and looks down at the ground as she fidgets slightly, running her free hand down her shirt. “You do know that I wasn’t so much shocked about you hooking up with Tara… a woman originally like you thought, it was more of the fact that I didn’t have a clue that you two were dating. I felt like I’d let you down by not being there for you.”

Willow blinks in surprised shock, really looking at Buffy, the nervousness and embarrassment obvious on her best friend’s face. “Why didn’t you ever say anything before? I thought your original reaction was the whole me being with another girl thing.”

“I kind of figured you would think I was trying too hard.” Buffy pulls Willow tighter to her side as they walk down the sidewalk before dropping her arm from around the redhead and tucks her hands in her pants. “I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, if I said anything…”

“Huh.” Willow threads her arm through Buffy’s and bumps her shoulder gently against the slayer. “I didn’t want to talk a lot about it to you because I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable or like I was jamming it down your throat.”

Buffy snorts before chuckling softly, hearing the answering chuckles from Willow both women before long are laughing and relaxing even more with each other. “We’re a little slow occasionally but eventually we’ll work around to talking to each other, huh?”

“Yeah, we do. And on that note, I’ve always been curious… Did you and Faith ever…” Willow squeezes Buffy’s forearm, fighting a laugh at the squeak coming from the slayer.

“What??!!” Buffy blushes darkly and looks away after the quick look she’d sent the redhead. “Umm… We didn’t do anything… serious.” Buffy finally mumbles out, the word ‘serious’ barely a whisper, just loud enough to be heard.

“HA! I knew it! So what exactly do you consider not too serious, Buffy?” Willow bounces excitedly against her best friend. “And I always thought there was something between you two.”

“Willow!” Buffy whines lightly, before sighing heavily as she gets a narrow-eyed look from her best friend. “If I’m giving you information, I’m going to want some in return.” Buffy warns, narrowing her gaze on the redhead, Willow blushing but nodding her head in agreement. “It started off with dancing at the Bronze after patrol to let off some steam. You know as well as I do how Faith liked to dance.” 

“Oh, yeah. She was hot, before, you know, the whole evil thing happening.” Willow purses her lips in remembered consideration of the sexy dark-haired slayer. “A little too butch for me, I always got the feeling she would have to be in charge and calling the shots on everything though. I don’t mind giving up control sometimes, but not all the time.” 

Buffy raises her eyebrows at her best friend. “Well, giving up control must have been with Oz, because I can’t see Tara taking control in that particular sense.”

Willow coughs and blushes darkly. “You’d be wrong in that thought. Tara can be very, very take charge and forceful at times. Especially…” Willow bites her lip and looks into curious hazel eyes. 

“Don’t stop there!” Buffy begs, searching brightly gleaming green eyes.

“You were supposed to be telling me about what happened between you and Faith!” Willow whimpers as Buffy pulls her to a stop and faces her, the stubborn jut of the slayer’s jaw and the woman crossing her arms over her chest telling her she isn’t going to say anything else without her finishing her comment, though the scruffy stubble and the mustache makes her want to laugh. “Fine! Talk about being honest… Umm… About a week before she would start her monthly she would become extremely horny up to and sometimes into that time frame. It would be nothing for her to initiate sex in some of the most public of places, and Tara, when she’s in that particular place, can be very, very persuasive and didn’t really care if we were caught or not.”

Buffy’s eyes widen and she snaps her mouth shut realizing she’s staring open-mouthed at her best friend in shock. “Where are some of the places you two…” Buffy wiggles her eyebrows once the shock wears off at the thought of Tara, sweet, kind, soft-spoken Tara, being a take-charge sexual being. 

“More like ‘where didn’t we?’.” Willow smiles in remembrance of some of those times, Tara’s openness about anything sexual something she misses immensely. Her time with Tara having opened her eyes to what is possible since Oz honestly had always been reticent and afraid of possibly doing something that might accidentally break the skin and transfer his wolfy-ness to her. 

“Damn.” Buffy pouts even as the soft smile and happiness crosses her best friend’s mouth. “Are you two going to try and get back together?”

Willow blinks and comes back from her remembrances and slowly shakes her head. “No, Buffy. I screwed up beyond repair the relationship we had. I’m just thankful she considers me a friend now and hasn’t left Sunnydale altogether. Now, if we can just find you and her both someone…” Willow purses her lips as they start to walk towards the Bronze again, a thought occurring to her as she looks at the quiet slayer beside her. “Your turn, Buff. Cough up the details of what happened between you and the evil one.”

Buffy groans and kicks at a stone on the sidewalk. “One night after a heavy night of slaying, and some extremely suggestive dancing we kind of ended up in a heated lip-lock outside the Bronze in the alley. Hands were wandering and if it hadn’t been for an interruption of the demon variety…” 

“Ohhhh…” Willow’s eyes widen slightly at the thought. “Did you two ever try again?”

“No.” Buffy shakes her head and looks embarrassedly at Willow. “Right after that is when Angel came back from the hell dimension he was in and things went south with Faith.” Buffy admits sadly. “I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Angel would have never come back, you know? Though I probably never would have admitted that there was anything between me and Faith, God knows with the whole slayer thing, I was enough of an outcast.” 

Willow blinks in shock, realizing the slayer would have considered actually having a relationship with Faith, another woman, and not just a ‘fling’. “So, you’re not against the idea of you and a woman being together?”

Buffy chuckles and shakes her head. “No, if I found the right woman I would be more than willing to hop the fence, Willow. But as far as I can see Tara was probably the best woman out of all of them that I know besides you, and both of you are off-limits for different reasons.” Buffy teases and winks at the redhead. 

Willow shivers and glares at Buffy. “I better be off-limits because it would be like kissing your sister!”

“That’s a big yep!” Buffy laughs outright at the loud ‘Thank the Goddess’ that erupts from Willow before a calculating look comes from her best friend. “What?” Buffy starts to get worried as the green eyes gleam with mischief. 

“What’s the reason you consider Tara off-limits?” Willow raises an eyebrow as Buffy looks at her as if she should know the answer to that question. Having a gut feeling she does know the answer, she still wants to hear it from the slayer’s lips. “Come on, I gave up my whole mind-reading thing with the magic, Buff. Give me a clue here, will ya’?” Willow jokes. 

Buffy groans loudly and pulls off the hat, running her hand over her slicked back hair she’d pulled up into a small bun and covered with the fedora. “Tara is your ex, Wills. That would be like beyond mean and inconsiderate to even consider anything with her. Those facts make it a whole world of wrong.”

“Soo…. You’re basically telling me if it wasn’t for the fact that Tara and I were together for almost two years, you would seriously consider dating her and maybe seeing where it might lead?” Willow tries to feel out the slayer on the fact to see how open she really is about a relationship with the blonde Wiccan.

“Don’t make me say it, Willow!” Buffy pleads even as she settles the hat back on her head, tilting it so it covers half her face feeling embarrassed at her admittance, having honestly been attracted to the blonde Wiccan since she’d broken down in her lap not long after she and Willow had broken up, but never having acted on the attraction for previously mentioned reasons. 

Willow barely hides the smirk wanting to come to her lips, her mind already working at a hundred miles an hour, knowing Tara is planning on being at the Bronze for the Halloween party being thrown there. Admittedly this is the wrong holiday, but maybe she could play cupid. “Come on, the party is probably already going strong.” Willow urges the slayer to pick up her pace.

Buffy lets out a sigh of relief as Willow lets the conversation slide, though the thoughts now playing in her head about Tara and the Wiccan being a very sexual, adventurous woman setting her heart pounding and her body temperature rising. Shaking off those thoughts, she walks faster to keep up with her friend.

***

Tara laughs deeply as her friend leaves and goes back to dancing with her boyfriend. Jessica having been teasing Tom for the last couple dances by dancing with her instead of him. Of course Tom about had his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he watched until Jessica smacked her on the butt and admitted she’d better start dancing with him again, or the next thing he’d be suggesting is a threesome. 

Making her way towards the bar, Tara shakes her head in disbelief at her friends. Jessica having become a good friend over the last six months and having honestly tried to set her up occasionally with some of her friends that were either bi-sexual or… more sexually open than everyone else. None of the dates had become more, though a few had become friends. “Diet Coke.” Tara pulls some cash out of her pocket and tosses it on the bar as the bartender places the glass in front of her. Seeing red hair coming towards her in the mirror above the bar, Tara laughs at the sight of her ex-lover. Turning around she eyes Willow slowly up and down and shakes her head. “That’s a dangerous outfit if I ever saw one.”

Willow blushes even as her own eyes open in surprise at the sight of her ex dressed in skin tight black leather pants, a billowy black blouse open far enough to show the red lace of the blonde’s bra. The long flowing dark blonde hair, eye patch and the sword completing the outfit of the obviously female pirate. “I could say the same thing.” Willow unconsciously licks her lips at the sight, for a brief moment wondering if Tara would mind a trip up the stairs to the balcony and one last encounter before shaking her head in disgust at herself. Remembering her plans, she looks for Buffy, the slayer having headed to the bathroom as soon as they entered the bar. “We need to talk.” Willow grabs Tara’s hand and urges the Wiccan up the stairs.

Tara frowns even as she follows the redhead up the stairs without question, eyes dropping to the tight mini skirt before looking around to see if anyone is trying to look up the redhead’s skirt. “I hope you’re wearing underwear with that skirt, Willow. If not, everyone’s going to be doing their damnedest to look up it.”

“Tara!” Willow growls exasperatedly at her ex-lover, pulling firmly on the hand. “I’m wearing stockings, so they’re not going to see anything.”

“Oh.” Tara unconsciously pouts at the thought, blushing as she runs into Willow as the redhead stops. “Sorry.”

“If I thought I’d have a chance, I’d ask you if you wanted to start dating again.” Willow admits looking at Tara, watching a sad look cross Tara’s eye. “I know. It’s not an option, but come here.” Willow tugs on the hand she’s still gripping and steps up to the edge, looking around until she finds the slayer. “Remember when we were talking that one time and you questioned me if I’d ever considered having a relationship with Buffy?”

Tara blushes even as she steps up to the railing beside the redhead. “Yes, but I also remember there was a heck of a lot more to that conversation.”

“Uh, huh. Like us discussing the hotness that is Buffy, and that she is a very attractive woman along with a lot of other things.” Willow murmurs softly, pointing down to the slayer. “Are you still attracted to her, Tara?”

Tara looks in shock at Willow, not even looking for the slayer that her ex is obviously pointing at. “Willow, isn’t that kind of an odd thing to be asking me?”

“I don’t think so, especially considering the fact that I found out on my way over here that a certain petite slayer finds you attractive.” Willow grins as Tara’s eye widens impossibly more. “Tara, I love you and probably always will. I know we’re through but since we’ve been broken up for over a year I figure maybe I could play a little matchmaker tonight and work on getting the two women in my life, that I love completely, together and see what happens. So what do you think? Think there might be a possibility?”

Tara’s mouth opens and shuts even as she finally looks down to the dance floor, the slayer’s aura so bright and strong she picks her out easily even dressed as she is. “But she isn’t… she finds me attractive?” Tara finally questions softly, honestly having somewhat fallen for the slayer over the last eight months, give or take, but hiding her feelings as she believes… believed the slayer was straight to the core. 

“Yes. Now that I’ve zinged an arrow into your ass go do something about it.” Willow orders, turning Tara towards the stairs, grinning like a Cheshire cat even as Tara slowly makes her way down the stairs. Turning back to the dance floor, she watches as Buffy laughs and dances with a tall brunette. 

***

Buffy glances around, not noticing where Willow is right away even as she zigs through the dance floor planning on finding the redhead and somewhere to sit before dancing and just enjoying the night. Surprised when she feels a gentle hand gripping her arm, she frowns and looks at the hand, slowly following it up and frowning at the sight of the tall brunette, she looks familiar but for the life of her she can’t remember her. 

“Buffy, right?” Jessica questions before glaring at Tom. “I thought you were going to get us something to drink and take a break?”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Tom rolls his eyes. “This one ain’t gonna be as much fun as watching you with your other friend, anyway.” Tom grumbles good-naturedly as he heads off the dance floor. 

Buffy looks in confusion from the tall, blonde surfer-type guy walking away to the brunette woman grinning at him. 

“You probably don’t remember me, but you saved me from… a couple ugly muggers a while back.” Jessica comments softly, looking around her. Seeing the dawning realization in hazel eyes, she laughs. “Plus we kind of have a mutual friend in common.”

“Who?” Buffy automatically starts dancing as Jessica urges her to, the beat of the music somewhat contagious, surprised when the tall woman slips closer to her. 

“A certain blonde Wiccan by the name of Tara.” Jessica teases the slayer, laughing softly as the woman’s eyes get huge as she brushes teasingly against the petite woman. 

“Umm… I thought that was your boyfriend…” Buffy’s head twitches to where Tom had disappeared to. 

“Oh, he is. I just like to dance and tease with other women.” Jessica admits. “Tara was playing along with me earlier until I decided to dance with Tom and she disappeared to get something to drink.” Jessica smirks as she watches Tara step up behind the slayer, one blonde eyebrow quirking over twinkling blue. 

“Tara.” Buffy doesn’t even try to stop the curling of her lips as she mentions the blonde’s name. “Seems tonight is revelation after revelation regarding Tara as people talk about her.”

Tara winks at Jessica as the tall woman pats Buffy on the hip and disappears with a laugh. “And what kind of revelations are you learning about her, my good man?” Tara snorts softly as Buffy spins around the shock obvious on the petite blonde’s face. Slowly taking in the slayer’s look, having to admit the woman makes a decent looking guy, but if you’re paying attention there’s no way a person would ever see the woman’s delicate features and small stature as anything but being completely feminine. 

“Nothing…” Buffy swallows as her eyes take in the sight of the voluptuous blonde wearing skin-tight leather pants, black blouse and more than a hint of red lace showing at the gaping opening, Buffy barely keeps her legs from giving out on her at the amount of cleavage showing. “…bad.” Buffy finally finishes, her voice cracking on the word even as she finally lifts her eyes to a single twinkling blue eye and a crooked grin looking back at her. The blonde hair flowing and contrasting against the black shirt, having to admit that she NEVER remembers seeing Tara wear black before, but damn if she doesn’t look extremely hot in it. 

“That doesn’t fly, Slayer. I want details on exactly what you’ve learned about me tonight.” Tara moves with the slayer as they start dancing slowly to the beat, picking up speed to the hard rocking song, swallowing as hot hands come to land on her waist guiding her to move in the same way Buffy’s body is. 

“That could be embarrassing.” Buffy mutters louder than she meant to, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment as Tara’s eyebrow quirks above the one blue eye visible to her. Reaching up, she flips the eye patch up so she can see both blue eyes, not liking the one being hidden from her. 

Tara blinks in surprise at the slayer’s quick movement, searching shy hazel eyes looking into hers, the blush on the slayer’s cheeks darkening as Buffy drops her gaze. “For me or you?” Tara questions curiously. 

“Huh?” Buffy looks up, seriously lost as to what Tara’s asking, her equilibrium somewhat off with looking into warm blue eyes that seem to look into her soul before she drops her eyes in embarrassment. 

“Which one of us would be embarrassed by what you’ve learned about me, Buffy?” Tara feels her lips curling up into a smirk, the sight of the slayer looking like a miniature man, or a boy dressing up like a man and her being embarrassed something she never would have thought she’d see. 

“Tara!” Buffy whimpers, slowly lifting her eyes to look into twinkling blue showing a hint of stubbornness. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?”

“No.” Tara answers simply, chuckling as Buffy growls softly. When the music changes to a slow song, Tara loops her arms over Buffy’s shoulders effectively keeping the slayer from backing away and disappearing on her. 

Buffy’s hands clench on Tara’s waist unconsciously as Tara pulls her closer to her body. Exhaling on a low groan as Tara’s breasts press against her chest, Buffy remembers what she’s wearing too late when their bodies come into more of a full-bodied contact.

Tara grunts softly, curiously looking down at the slayer’s body as she eases back a slight distance, a low chuckle escaping her lips as she presses back into the slayer’s body. “Is that a stake in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” 

Buffy chokes on her laughter and drops her head on Tara’s shoulder even as she wraps her arms around Tara’s waist letting her body relax into Tara’s. “It’s not a stake… at least not of the normal ‘stake’ variety.” Buffy blushes darkly. 

“Hmm.” Tara grins as she can feel the heat coming from the slayer’s face on her neck. “So, you’re basically saying that you are anatomically correct in your costume?”

Buffy whimpers even as she nods her head against Tara’s neck, her eyes opening wide in shock as Tara’s body rubs seductively against hers. “Tara?” Buffy winces at her own squeaky sounding voice. 

“I don’t normally tease boys, so I thought I’d see what it is like.” Tara softly comments, her hand moving up to the fedora that’s in danger of falling from the slayer’s head and pulling it off to hold it against Buffy’s back with one hand while running the nails of her other hand gently over the back of the slayer’s neck. 

Buffy moans deeply at the feel of Tara’s body pressing firmly against hers as they slowly dance around the dance floor, even as the short nails of the Wiccan scrape and tease along the skin at the back of her neck, occasionally dipping under the collar of the shirt. Burying her face more firmly against Tara’s neck, she presses her lips against the hard thumping of the woman’s pulse point. 

Tara giggles and wiggles her head slightly as the slayer’s mustache tickles her neck, feeling a huge smile cross Buffy’s lips at the move. “So tell me something, Buffy.”

“Uh huh.” Buffy mumbles against the woman’s neck, wiggling her mustache over the woman’s sensitive skin. 

Tara trails her other hand down Buffy’s back until both of them are at the base of the woman’s spine as she pulls the slayer tight into her and grinds against the hardness of Buffy’s ‘addition’, hoping the slayer is properly adjusted and is getting some serious pressure against certain areas as she questions her hotly in the small ear. “Do you know how to use it?”

Buffy jerks uncontrollably, the wash of hot air over her ear along with the Wiccan’s words and body pressing against her making her body shiver uncontrollably in desire, a flood of pure liquid heat coming from her with the maneuver. 

“And better yet, would you be interested in using, or learning to use it on me?” Tara bites her bottom lip as she waits for the suddenly still slayer to say something. Knowing Willow wouldn’t lie to her about Buffy liking her. Willow would have never brought it up if she wasn’t serious or if she had the slightest reservations about Buffy, but that doesn’t mean Buffy’s ready for anything more than some teasing, dancing and flirting with another woman. 

Buffy pants at the thoughts Tara’s putting in her mind, not able to dance as she stands still wondering what it would be like to make love with Tara. Fingers digging gently into the flesh of the woman’s waist, she shakes her head after a few minutes when she feels Tara starting to stiffen and move back. Keeping Tara from moving away, Buffy clenches firmly on her and pulls her tightly back to her. “Not to begin with. To begin with I’d want to learn what it is like to kiss, touch and learn your body in every way possible before introducing something inanimate into the relationship. I just have this gut feeling that I would become jealous of the item if it learned your body before I had a chance to.”

Tara breathes out and relaxes in relief against the slayer while moving her head back to look into hazel eyes. “You’ll be jealous of an item, Buffy? Something that has no feelings or use other than what a person decides to do with it?” Tara smirks at the slayer as Buffy nods her head even as she blushes. “So tell me, Slayer, what have you learned about me tonight?”

Buffy growls and rolls her eyes. “Damn. I thought you were sidetracked from that particular thought.”

“Nope. Takes a lot to sidetrack me, then it’ll only get delayed for a while… depending on how good you are it could be delayed for a day or so…” Tara laughs at the glare she receives from the slayer.

“Who are you, and what happened to the woman that never said things like this to me before?” Buffy smiles softly as she looks into twinkling blue eyes, wondering why she didn’t search out the Wiccan for something more than just friendship before now. 

“You’ve jumped ship from being a friend, to possibly being a heck of a lot more. I’m tired of putting my thoughts and feelings on the backburner when it comes to you. Now that a little birdy has told me that you’re interested I’m pulling out all the stops and planning on seeing what might happen.” Tara admits seriously, keeping contact with the slayer as hazel eyes become serious in turn and Buffy’s arms tighten perceptibly around her waist. 

Buffy realizes they’re standing still and starting what is a very serious discussion in the middle of the dance floor. Shifting, she grabs Tara’s hand and looks around for an out of the way, quiet place that they can have this discussion. Growling quietly at the back booth already being occupied, she’s surprised when Tara pulls her hand and heads towards the stairs.

Tara jogs up the stairs and winks at Willow having noticed the redhead watching them from up above, the huge smirk on her face more than obvious. 

“Cupid is heading downstairs to see if she can find a dance partner. Let me know if you decide to head out.” Willow hurries past Buffy and Tara to jog down the stairs, having noticed the serious looks on both women’s faces hoping they’re going to have a serious discussion and decide to take their attraction for each other further to see where they end up. 

“Thanks Willow.” Tara calls after the quickly departing redhead as she urges Buffy back to the corner. “I never understand why most people don’t use this area up here. It’s always deserted.” 

“Not always.” Buffy nibbles on her lip as she follows Tara and sits down at the corner table that’s somewhat in shadows, knowing that unless someone was really looking, they would be hard to see if someone came upstairs. 

“I’m going to be blunt and straight to the point, because the way I look at it, I’ve waited long enough.” Tara warns softly, settling in the chair beside the slayer and looks intently into hazel eyes. “Do you like me?”

“Yes.” Buffy’s answer is softly spoken. “You?”

“More than like.” Tara admits, a slow smile crossing her lips. “How long have you been attracted to me… or women in general?”

Buffy exhales slowly, knowing Tara said she was going to be blunt but she didn’t expect to go back quite so far. “Since high school for being attracted to women, but only one that I came close to actually being with until now.” Buffy sighs as Tara quirks an eyebrow in silent question. “Damn, going to make me explain in somewhat detail, huh?”

“Yes.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “But look at it this way, I’ll be more than willing to answer any questions you’ll have, so the more open and honest you are with me, the more information you’ll get in return.”

Buffy’s eyes widen slightly and she stares at Tara as her heart thumps hard in her chest as to what kind of information Tara might be willing to share. Leaning in unconsciously, she licks her lips. “Detailed information?” Buffy hoarsely whispers. 

“As detailed as you can handle, Slayer.” Tara teases, reaching out to rub a thumb gently across the slayer’s cheek. “Fess up, Buffy.”

Buffy doesn’t need any more urging as she quickly explains what happened between her and Faith, all the details even down to the fact that her fingers had been centimeters from being buried in the dark-haired slayer’s body when they’d been interrupted. 

Tara blinks in surprise, having to admit that the whole detailed description having a decidedly visceral reaction in her body, imagining that Faith and Buffy together between their looks and the whole slayer dynamic would have been like two barely leashed animals about ready to mate. 

Buffy fights the smirk wanting to come across her lips as the sweet aroma of arousal comes from the Wiccan. Shifting in her seat, Buffy presses her leg against Tara’s and leans in closer to the Wiccan. “I always thought you were beautiful, maybe an understated beauty when I first met you but as you relaxed and got over the whole shyness factor you became stunning. Of course I ignored what thoughts coursed through my head until the night I broke down in your lap wanting you to tell me that I was wrong and not forgive me.” Buffy frowns slightly in remembrance of that time and the things she’d done with Spike. The vampire having finally disappeared after trying to force himself on her, and she hasn’t seen him in over five months. 

“There was nothing to forgive.” Tara picks up the slayer’s hand, placing it between both of hers as she strokes her thumb over the soft skin on the back for long moments before lifting the hand and placing a soft kiss in the middle of the slayer’s palm. 

Buffy swallows and gazes into heated blue eyes. “You better stop looking at me that way, or this discussion is going to come to a quick halt and not be continued for a very, very long time.” Buffy warns, the desire in Tara’s eyes seemingly wrapping around her making her feel more wanted than she has ever felt before.

Tara laughs and nips on the fleshy part of the slayer’s palm. “Is that a warning or a promise?”

“Tara!” Buffy growls the Wiccan’s name pulling her hand from the teeth now teasingly nipping down her thumb as blue eyes twinkle merrily at her. Striking quickly, Buffy wraps the hand behind Tara’s neck, pulling her forward the short distance and finally capturing the full, pout-y lips that have been driving her crazy longer than she can remember to finally learn what they feel like against hers. 

Tara whimpers into Buffy’s mouth, the slayer pressing in and taking charge as the warm, strong tongue delves eagerly between her lips to search, taste and twist around. 

Buffy growls softly into the kiss as Tara returns stroke for stroke, battling strongly against her, losing herself in the kiss her hands buried in long blonde strands not even aware of moving and straddling the Wiccan’s lap.

Tara whimpers and pulls the slayer tighter against her, the firm protuberance barely registering in her mind as it presses against her stomach. 

Buffy breaks the kiss, panting heavily as she makes her way along the woman’s jaw line to nip and flick her ear with her tongue before carefully sucking the flesh around the large hoop earring into her mouth. Rocking her hips into the Wiccan as the base of the dildo presses against her now swollen and aching clit. 

Tara digs her fingers into the slayer’s hips trying to get control of her thundering heart and billowing breaths, finally smacking the slayer hard on the ass as she realizes that Buffy’s about ready to reach orgasm without her help. 

“Hey!” Buffy grumbles as the hard smack registers, slowing her rocking motion as she glares into dilated blue eyes. 

“Same goes for you slayer!” Seeing the confusion in Buffy’s eyes, Tara laughs, reaching around to press along the length of the dildo, her eyebrow arching at the item. “You’re not allowed to get off with an inanimate object, either.”

Buffy blushes darkly as she narrows her gaze on Tara before whimpering as fingers push against the item, arching uncontrollably and growling as she hears the rasping sound of her zipper making its way inexorably downwards. “Tara?”

“Do you want me to stop?” Tara trails her tongue slowly over her bottom lip, the heat coming off the slayer unbelievable, even as she gets a serious whiff of the slayer’s rich, musky odor. Fingers now trailing over the actual dildo, exhaling softly as she reaches the base and her fingers come into contact with the slayer’s desire coating it. Searching hazel eyes that she can barely make out as the dilated eyes are more black pupil than anything at this moment, Tara barely restrains herself from searching for the slayer’s flesh.

Buffy twitches uncontrollably, the slight pressure letting her know exactly where Tara’s hand is and the thought of it moving just the slightest bit more to come into contact with her body causes her to arch against the witch. “Is it getting close to that time of the month?” Buffy hoarsely gets out, searching blue eyes that look confused for a moment before they widen and laughter escapes from Tara.

“How much talking did you and Willow do?” Tara can’t help but question, knowing the redhead had to be the one that told Buffy about that since the one other person that would know that information still lives back in Alabama as far as she’s aware.

“Quite a bit, actually, considering the length of the walk from the house to here.” Buffy blushes lightly at the thought even as twinkling blue eyes let her know that Tara isn’t upset. 

“Hmm. So you’re aware of my penchant for being more than willing to make love just about anywhere.” Tara watches Buffy intently as she lets her fingers slip down the short distance to come into contact with wet, warm skin. 

Exhaling loudly at the feel of fingers caressing over and around her flesh, teasingly not coming into contact with her opening or slipping under the base of the dildo to touch where she really, really wishes Tara would touch, Buffy swallows hard and licks her lips. About to urge Tara on, she growls deeply as Tara’s fingers slip away from her flesh and zips her pants closed. 

“I really, really would love to continue this. But I’m thinking somewhere a little more private with a hell of a lot less clothes in the way would be better this time.” Tara lifts her fingers to her lips, inhaling the delicious smell of the slayer’s desire. 

“Don’t you dare! If you do what I think you’re about to do, we WILL be continuing this here and now.” Buffy warns hotly, the fingers that were making their way towards Tara’s full lips stopping just shy of their destination. 

Tara moves her eyes from serious hazel eyes to her fingertips glistening with the slayer’s desire that she can practically already taste back up to the hazel eyes watching her intently. “But I don’t like to waste my treats.” Tara wiggles her fingers, smirking at the slayer. “It is Halloween after all and this treat I definitely want to enjoy. Though I know it’ll taste better coming direct from the source. So is tonight going to be a trick or treat kind of night, Buffy?”

Buffy shivers uncontrollably at the low, sexy timber to Tara’s voice. Grasping the Wiccan’s wrist, she leans down and captures the two glistening fingers and sucks strongly while swirling her tongue around the digits keeping eye contact with Tara the whole time, finally releasing the fingers after gathering all the liquid from them that she can. “What do you consider the trick? I think I know what you’re thinking of being the treat.” 

Tara exhales slowly, the sight and feel of the slayer licking and sucking on her damp digits extremely arousing, like she wasn’t already to the point of bursting beforehand. Shaking some of the desire slowly off, she places her right hand gently against Buffy’s chest directly above the woman’s pounding heart. The fast hard rhythm telling her how much Buffy is affected by what they’re doing, not that the desire practically drenching the slayer didn’t give her a clue, but the additional confirmation something she is happy for. “The trick would be going our separate ways tonight to slowly work on a relationship.”

“We already have a relationship.” Buffy doesn’t let Tara get any further with whatever else she was going to say. “We’ve known each other for roughly three years. I’ve been attracted to you for a good portion of that time. We meet twice a week on average for coffee and muffins at the Espresso Pump. I’ve broken down crying on your lap. You helped me through the shit with Spike and I care for you more than I ever would have believed possible. More than I cared for Angel and it scares me that you won’t or can’t feel the same way.”

“Oh, Buffy.” Tara reaches up to cup the slayer’s face with both her hands and looks into serious, somewhat watery hazel eyes. “I’ve loved you since you stood up for me in the Magic Box with my family. From the moment you broke down in my lap, I started caring for you as more than a friend and that caring slowly turned to my falling in love with you. I’ve been attracted to you almost from the moment I first met you… after I got past that whole ‘slayer persona’ you have going that honestly scared and intimidated me to begin with.” 

Buffy blushes at the thought and looks down. “Sometimes it’s hard to turn it on and off. It stays on a good portion of the time.”

“Shh. Don’t make excuses or feel bad about it, Buffy. It is who you are. It’s more of the fact at the time I honestly believed that I was a demon. Seeing ‘The Slayer’ standing there in front of me brought home to me very, very strongly that there was a damn good chance I was looking my death in the eye. That, more than anything, is what scared me.” Tara leans in and brushes her lips softly over Buffy’s, lingering for long moments as Buffy deepens the kiss. The slow, languid kiss settling low in her stomach and making her body thump with need and desire. 

“Tara, I don’t want to rush you into anything you aren’t ready for, but I can tell you unequivocally that I want to take the next step… and an infinity more with you. But Willow and I can walk you back to your place before I play the good slayer and walk home to go to bed by myself… well myself and maybe…” Buffy grins at Tara as she pulls the witch into her body and rocks slightly making her aware of what might be going to bed with her if it isn’t Tara.

“I already told you that this…” Tara slips a hand down to grasp the item, pulling briefly before pressing back in against the slayer’s body before continuing. “… is not going to be bringing you pleasure tonight, Slayer.”

“Hmmm… I guess that means that either I’m going home with you, or you’re going home with me. Let’s go.” Buffy steps back, grasping Tara’s hand firmly in hers to pull the laughing witch behind her and down the stairs, looking for familiar red hair. 

Tara laughs delightedly as the slayer takes charge, happily following behind Buffy as she makes a bee-line towards Willow.

“Willow, we’re about ready to head home… or somewhere. Are you ready to head out, or do you want to get a cab to take you home later?” Buffy’s eyes unconsciously drift to the people around Willow blinking as it takes a minute to notice it’s Xander and Anya… together? “Say, huh? I thought you two kinda did the breaking up thing?”

“We’re working on the making up thing right now.” Xander smiles happily at Anya, glad the woman is finally to the point of forgiving him for being an ass and leaving her at the altar. Of course he’d been somewhat worried when he’d found out she’d gotten back into the vengeance business but her giving it back up because it just didn’t seem right anymore and her heart wasn’t in it made him realize how much she’s grown over the years since she’s been human.

Willow looks from Buffy to Tara and back again, the lightly flushed faces on both women and the obvious desire burning low in Tara’s eyes making her smile hugely. “So, are you two finished working out whatever it is and going to make with the happys?” 

“Huh?” Xander blinks in shock before looking back at Buffy and Tara, just now taking in the slightly disheveled look both women are sporting, along with… “Tara, is that beard rash on your face?”

Buffy blushes darkly, her hand going to the scruff on her chin as she turns around, the light red rash obvious on Tara’s face. “Ah, hell. I’m sorry.”

Tara grins crookedly at the slayer and shrugs. “What’s a little rash, it’ll clear up in no time. I’m sure I can think of some way for you to make it up to me.”

Buffy’s eyes lighten with the thought and she nods her head excitedly. Almost making a suggestive comment before realizing where they’re at and exactly who’s standing around them. Not wanting to sound like Anya, Buffy bites her bottom lip and laughs softly at the knowing look coming from the blue eyes she’s looking into.

“Wait!! You and Tara?” Xander swallows hard as it finally sinks in that the two women are plastered basically right against each other and are holding hands. Not even counting the fact that they both look like they’d been having a serious make-out session. He just didn’t think it was with each other! Turning to look at Willow his mouth drops open in shock at the indulgent look on the redhead’s face and the obvious happiness coming from the woman. “And you’re like okay with this?”

“More than okay. I kind of helped get it rolling along.” Willow smirks as she turns to Xander. “Just call me Cupid! Can you two give me a lift home when you get ready to go?” 

“Uh, sure, yeah.” Xander grunts softly as he gets an elbow in his ribs as he barely keeps from drooling at the sight of Buffy and Tara smiling at each other and sending some heated looks back and forth. 

“Go home. I know those looks and if you don’t leave soon, orgasms may start here and I do not wish for Xander to watch other women, unless I am one of them.” Anya urges the two away, trying to keep from laughing as she hears the whined ‘Anya’ coming from her hopefully soon to be fiancé. 

“Your place or mine, Slayer?” Tara purrs into the slayer’s ear, smirking as the woman shivers.

“Yours. It’s closer and doesn’t have my sister there. I’d prefer not to have to explain what’s going on tonight, because there’ll be a million and one questions before we make it up the stairs.” Buffy explains as she waves a quick goodbye to the Scooby’s, returning the quick smile pointed her way from Willow. Mouthing the words ‘thank you’ to the redhead, she chuckles at the wink she gets in response. 

***

“Buffy!” Tara growls as she tries for the third time to get the key in the lock, the slayer wearing the wrong costume as she seems to have as many hands as an octopus has tentacles. When one hand starts to slip into the front of her pants, Tara smacks it firmly. 

“Hey!” Buffy grumbles, pressing firmly into Tara’s back but refusing to move her hand as she lets it slip a little further down Tara’s pants. Nipping on the back of Tara’s neck, she stops breathing when she realizes Tara isn’t wearing any underwear when her fingers brush over damp curls. “Oh, wow.” 

Tara chuckles deeply as Buffy’s fingers stop to play on her mound, thankful the slayer didn’t slide down any further or she would never be able to unlock the door and get them inside. 

“No panties.” Buffy finally whispers, stepping in tandem with Tara into her apartment. 

“You aren’t wearing any, either.” Tara points out, groaning loudly as Buffy’s busy fingers work on undoing her pants. “We’re not going to strip right here and you take me against the door, Buffy!” 

“Why not?” Buffy growls lowly as Tara pulls her hand away after she’d undone the witch’s pants and was now playing more easily over the woman’s mound. 

“Because I’ll end up on the floor in a useless heap, is why not.” Tara breathes a quiet sigh of relief as Buffy finally nods and gives her some room to maneuver. Quickly locking the door, she tosses her keys onto the little stand and grins at the flushed slayer eyeing her like she’s her favorite desert. Unhooking the belt that the sword is hooked through, Tara tosses it to the corner of the room, her hands now heading towards her blouse to slowly unbutton it as she slowly makes her way past Buffy to turn and walk backwards towards her bedroom.

Buffy expels a quiet breath as Tara’s flesh becomes uncovered, following the witch towards her bedroom as the black silk top gets flung to the side even as Tara’s hands reach up behind her back to unhook her bra. Starting to pant as the witch slowly eases the straps down her arms while teasingly keeping the cups from showing the woman’s abundant flesh. 

“You have more items to take off than I do, Buffy.” Tara points out softly, holding the bra in place with one hand as she laughs softly at the confused look crossing Buffy’s face.

“I have a top and slacks on, along with boots and socks, that’s it.” Buffy shakes her head as she looks at Tara. “You have a bra, pants, socks and shoes, also. Sounds like we’re pretty even to me.”

“You’re forgetting a few important things, Buffy.” Tara finally pulls away the bra as she reaches the bed, the heat in the slayer’s eyes burning brightly as Buffy’s gaze sears her body. 

“What things?” Buffy hoarsely questions, yanking at her shirt uncontrollably as all she can think about is getting naked and seeing how much of Tara’s breasts she can get in her mouth. 

Tara sits down on the edge of the bed and works on taking her shoes and socks off, pursing her lips to keep from laughing as Buffy growls loudly as she tries to push the slacks down but they get caught on her extra appendage. “That’s one of the items. The facial hair is the other.” Tara points out, silently wondering how Buffy could forget either of those things. Licking her lips at the sight of the small, pert breasts, her eyes narrow in on the hardened, tight, brown nipples. 

“SHIT!” Buffy growls angrily, finally plopping down on the floor and yanking off her boots and socks before wiggling her way out of the slacks, her hands quickly going to the buckles to the strap-on. “You might end up having to deal with the facial hair, unless you have some baby oil for me to get it off with.” Buffy warns, sighing in relief as she finally gets the harness loose and stands, tossing the item ignoring the thump it makes as it lands somewhere close to her scattered clothes and shoes. 

Tara stands and pushes her leather pants down, letting them lie in a crumpled mess on the floor, knowing the item needs to be dry-cleaned anyway after the turned on mess the slayer had made her. “Come here, Buffy.”

Buffy’s hand unconsciously goes to the facial hair, hesitating for a split second before warm, loving blue eyes captures hers, silently letting her know it’s okay. Dropping the hand, Buffy gaps the distance between them, delving in to kiss Tara hungrily, letting the pent-up passion come to the fore as she pushes gently against Tara following the witch onto the bed. Sighing happily at the feel of her body pressing into the more voluptuous body of the witch, Buffy slips a thigh firmly between Tara’s and lowers her body more fully against hers. 

Tara arches against the hard thigh as it settles in the perfect spot, pressing firmly against her as she returns the heated, hungry kiss. The slayer’s strong back flinching under her hands as she strokes firmly down the flesh. “Goddess, Buffy.” Tara cries out as Buffy finally releases her mouth, panting heavily at the feel of the slayer rocking firmly against her, the woman’s desire painting her hip even as she slicks Buffy’s thigh. 

Buffy jerks and arches hard as Tara’s nails trail up her back making her shudder as she grinds down into the witch’s hip almost coming on the spot. Growling loudly she shifts and pulls the witch’s hands from her body, trapping them above Tara’s head. 

“Buffy!” Tara warns as the slayer keeps her from touching her. 

“If you do that again, I’m going to explode.” Buffy explains hoarsely, taking a deep breath to let her body settle slightly before easing her body back against Tara’s. “And I don’t want this to be over before we’ve really even started.” 

Tara snorts, laughter escaping her lips. “Slayer, we’re not guys, no matter what you may look like. I’m sure you’re good for multiples, as a matter of fact I’d bet on it.” Tara wiggles the fingers on her hand even as her body rocks up into the slayer’s silently urging the woman on. 

Buffy growls lowly, reaching down to nip playfully at the witch’s neck, smiling as Tara giggles and wiggles even more under her. “I think you like my beard and mustache.”

“Surprisingly enough.” Tara laughs outright as Buffy nibbles her way down her neck, causing the facial hair to scratch lightly against her sensitive neck even as the slayer scrapes her teeth downwards, causing her body to arch hard upwards into the slayer’s thigh.

Buffy releases the witch’s hands and moves hers to the bed beside Tara’s shoulders, pushing her upper body up so her lower body presses harder into the blonde’s hip, closing her eyes and crying out softly as she finds the perfect spot, rocking firmly against Tara’s hip. 

Reaching upwards with her now freed hands, Tara caresses firmly over the slayer’s breasts even as she rolls her hips against the thigh hardening and flinching against her, groaning softly as the desire builds inside her. Setting her heels firmly into the bed, Tara looks up from where she had been watching her hands torment Buffy’s nipples to gaze into dilated hazel eyes, the sight of the flushed slayer moments away from climaxing a sight to behold. “Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara whimpers, grinding against Buffy’s thigh ignoring her own climax, exhaling softly as Buffy arches and cries out softly, the slayer’s climax warm on her hip. 

Buffy whimpers loudly, her body collapsing on top of Tara’s, panting heavily as the Wiccan’s arms wrap around her and hold her gently even as she buries her face against the woman’s slick neck just now realizing that both their body’s have a fine film of perspiration on them. Pressing soft kisses against Tara’s neck, occasionally flicking her tongue out to gather some of the woman’s essence, Buffy relaxes, her body practically melting into the soft body of the Wiccan. “Sorry.” Buffy finally whispers after a few moments.

“Sorry for what?” Tara presses her lips to the top of Buffy’s head, her hands kneading and playing over Buffy’s back down to her ass and back up again, the feel of the woman’s strong body obvious to her touch, though to look at the slayer you wouldn’t realize it. 

“The hurry up and attack mode.” Buffy blushes as she remembers how much of a hurry she’d been in to get naked and to get Tara naked. “I really wanted to take my time with you. Learn your body, if you know what I mean?” Buffy presses her lips again to Tara’s neck before whispering huskily. “To make love to you.”

Tara smiles softly at the slayer’s words, wrapping her arms tightly around her and hugging her tightly. “Sweetie, you still can. Because I can honestly tell you, I plan on learning your body very, very intimately. It’ll probably take me days, if not years to do everything I want to you.”

Buffy groans loudly and nips playfully at Tara’s neck. “Do you have something for me to get this beard and mustache off with?” Buffy finally lifts to look at Tara’s neck, frowning at the ‘beard burn’ she’d given the Wiccan. “I really don’t want to mark your skin with this. If I mark your skin, I’d rather be doing it in a more pleasurable way.” Buffy’s eyes twinkle as she looks up into merrily dancing blue eyes. 

“Plan on practicing your vampirism, Slayer?” Tara grabs Buffy’s ass tightly, knocks Buffy’s arm out and rolls them over until she’s on top of the slayer. 

“Maybe a little.” Buffy grins hugely at the maneuver. “You have all this lovely pale skin that’s just calling out to me to be marked.”

“Think so, huh?” Tara shifts and wiggles her body between the slayer’s legs and props her upper body up on one elbow while playfully tugging on the slayer’s mustache and trimmed beard. “I have baby oil, if you really do want to get this off.”

Buffy nods and trails her fingers down the reddened area on Tara’s neck. “I better. I plan on visiting some very sensitive areas tonight.”

Tara chuckles as she leans down and presses a hard kiss to the slayer’s lips before rolling off the woman. 

Buffy’s eyes follow the witch as Tara strides out of the bedroom, slowly slipping off the bed and following her, a smirk on her face at the voluptuous form of the witch. “Have you always had this sexy of a body and I was never completely aware of it, or have you just become hotter the older you get?” 

Tara chuckles and looks over her shoulder as Buffy slips into the bathroom behind her. “I get sexier the older I get.” 

Buffy grins at the wrinkled nose, crooked grin and the twinkling blue eyes. “I definitely agree with you.”

“Smart, Slayer. Very, very smart to agree with the Wiccan.” Tara pats the sink. “Jump up here, sweetie.” 

Buffy does as ordered and quirks an eyebrow as Tara squirts some baby oil onto a cotton ball before urging her legs apart and presses against her. “Are you going to do wicked things to me, or are you going to help me with the extra facial hair?”

“Both.” Tara smirks and presses her body more firmly against Buffy, laughing as the slayer wraps her legs around her waist and wiggles her eyebrows at her. Tilting her chin up and to the side, Tara carefully starts working the baby oil along the edge of the hairpiece to work it loose. “What kind of wicked things do you enjoy?” 

Buffy wiggles her mouth at the odd feeling of the hairpiece being worked loose as she considers Tara’s question. “I guess it depends on a person’s definition of wicked. I actually think most of the things I’ve done and enjoyed as being somewhat commonplace. Though I know I’d be more than happy to try anything.”

“Hmmm.” Tara’s lips curl up in a half smile as she finally gets the beard portion of Buffy’s disguise loose and sets it on the back of her toilet. “Anything?” Tara looks into somewhat shy, though twinkling hazel eyes. 

“Anything.” Buffy whispers in agreement. “What about you? I know about your penchant for being willing to have sex wherever the mood may strike, but what do you really enjoy?”

Tara works on the mustache, carefully easing it away from Buffy’s skin as she thinks about the question. “I’ll give you specifics, but I would like for you to give me specifics in return, also.” Tara offers softly, stopping for a moment to look into Buffy’s eyes, the light blush obvious on Buffy’s face along with the acknowledgement. “I enjoy a lover that’s open and willing to try anything. But the thing that really makes me melt is when a lover likes to talk and tease about what she’s going to do to me… or what she wants me to do to her.”

Buffy grunts softly at the thought. “I’ve never really been a vocal lover.” Buffy admits softly, searching warm blue eyes. “But I’m more than willing to work on that.”

“Thank you.” Tara smiles thankfully at the slayer. “I already know from recent happenings that you can be impatient and forceful, but what I really want to know is what really makes you hot.”

Buffy exhales loudly even as she feels her cheeks heat up uncontrollably. 

Tara quirks an eyebrow at the slayer, when she notices the somewhat worried look crossing Buffy’s eyes, she stops in the middle of taking off the mustache and gently cups the slayer’s face with both her hands and looks into Buffy’s eyes for a few long moments before commenting softly and seriously. “You don’t need to be afraid of saying anything to me, Buffy. Ever. Any suggestion you want to make whether it be my using a softer touch or a harder touch I want you to tell me. I understand you’re the slayer, and that you may want me to be extra gentle with you in contrast to your calling, if you need that just say so.”

Buffy shakes her head and leans forward to rest her forehead against Tara’s chin. “Tara, it isn’t the fact that I need someone to be gentle with me, it’s more like the fact that I really enjoy sex. Soft and gentle hasn’t played a large role in my past experiences. I’m sure I’ll love it, I’ll love anything you want to do but if I’m going to be honest I really, really like it when the sex has an edge to it.”

Tara presses her lips to Buffy’s forehead and wraps her arms around the slayer’s back. “Are you talking about slamming you against a wall and taking your fast and hard? Or are you talking about me tying your ass to the bed and becoming your Mistress?” Tara snorts softly as Buffy’s body jerks against hers when the word Mistress escapes her lips. 

“Both?” Buffy questions hesitantly, not able to disguise the hopeful lilt to the single word. Never feeling comfortable with asking Riley about this, since the soldier was something of a stick in the mud about certain things, and NEVER even contemplating asking Spike because the blonde vampire would have taken things way too far, considering how their sexual relations were. 

“I’m willing, sweetie.” Tara smiles as she feels the slayer’s body relax into hers again, the woman automatically tensing when she’d started this line of conversation. “I won’t ever hurt you, Buffy. Not really. I understand that your pain tolerance is probably extremely high and that’s something we’ll have to find a comfort level for both of us and it’ll take time but if you want us to have a real relationship we’re both going to have to be honest about everything.”

Buffy eases back and looks into warm, open blue eyes. “That’s one thing I can be with you, Tara.” Seeing the confusion fill Tara’s eyes, Buffy reaches up and runs a finger over the full bottom lip. “Being honest. You’re the one person I always feel like I can come to at any given time, and say almost anything to without it coming back to bite me in the ass.”

The confusion leaves Tara with the slayer’s explanation even as she chuckles at the woman’s choice of words. The furrowed brows and questioning look coming from Buffy at her chuckles makes her laugh outright. “Slayer, just to let you know I might literally bite your ass, sooo…”

Buffy rolls her eyes at Tara and growls playfully. “You know what I mean! Brat.”

“Yep.” Tara agrees easily before shifting to finish working on removing the slayer’s mustache. “You’ll need to wash your face real well after I finish here.”

“Is it okay if I take a shower? I’d like to get the gel out of my hair, also.” Buffy raises a hand and runs it through her slicked down hair, pulling the small hair band out while she’s at it. 

“Of course. Need someone to scrub your back?” Tara smirks as Buffy’s eyes light up with the offer. 

“I think I would like that. I’ve never showered with anyone before.” Buffy drops the hair band and lets her hands tease over Tara’s body, enjoying the sight of the rose colored nipples hardening under her touch. “You have beautiful breasts.” Buffy whispers hoarsely, cupping both of them in her hands and lifting them gently while rubbing each thumb over the hardened flesh. 

“Thank you.” Tara fights the groan wanting to escape her lips as the slayer teases her with soft brushings of her thumbs over her sensitive nipples. “Showering with another person is a unique, intense and can be a very sensual experience.” Tara finally finishes getting the mustache off. 

“You can throw them away. I don’t plan on reusing them.” Buffy releases her hold on the full breasts and shifts off the sink after Tara moves away, turning around to run water in the sink. 

Tara drops both pieces in the trash, watching Buffy for a moment before handing the slayer a clean washcloth and towel before stepping back towards the bathtub to start the water while the slayer scrubs her face of the baby oil. 

“Sensual with you is probably a given.” Buffy comments, chuckling at the heated look in Tara’s eyes. “How could we have been friends all this time, and I’ve never seen this side of you?”

“Probably because you put whatever naughty thoughts that even hinted towards me out of your mind as quickly as you could.” Tara adjusts the water to make it a little hotter before pulling the shower curtain back. 

“Not always.” Buffy laughs at the surprised look crossing Tara’s face. “Occasionally after a very… productive patrol I would fantasize about you coming into my room and tending my wounds… among other things.”

Tara blinks in shock finally following the slayer into the shower, automatically reaching for her shampoo as she considers the grinning woman as Buffy lets the water sluice over her body. “Did you fantasize often?”

“Mmmmhmmmm.” Buffy nods her head with her hummed answer, groaning deeply as Tara’s fingers start to work the shampoo into a thick lather. The woman’s short nails scraping delightfully over her scalp making it tingle with the blood flow the stimulation is causing. 

“Tell me about these fantasies.” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy whimpers when she stops scratching her head. “Talk, Slayer.”

“Meanie.” Buffy peeks a quick look at Tara, not surprised in the least to see the crooked grin on her face. “My favorite fantasy was I had a slice across my lower abdomen that needed stitching. I’d shower and have just a towel wrapped around me when I laid on my bed. Of course you had to flip the towel edges to the side to inspect and cleanse the wound before you placed the stitches. I didn’t feel a single stitch because my mind was more on the warmth of your fingers as they brushed against my skin causing my already aroused body to heat uncontrollably as the endorphins and pheromones made my thought processes pretty much non-existent.”

Tara rinses the slayer’s hair of all the shampoo while the woman talks, her body heating uncontrollably at the thought of having Buffy lying on her bed at her mercy. Reaching for the sponge with a shaky hand, Tara grabs the body wash with her other hand and flips it open to squirt a healthy dollop onto the sponge before setting it back down.

Buffy licks her lips at the smell of sweet arousal coming from Tara with her words even as the woman’s dark blue eyes make contact with hers as Tara starts to wash her body with the soapy sponge. “You rested your hand just below the wound as you leaned over me to inspect it to make sure that it was properly closed, your pinky literally brushing against the top of my curls.” Buffy bites her bottom lip as Tara’s hand stops momentarily from where she’d just started to soap her breasts. When Tara finally resumes her slow, circular movements, Buffy peeks again at the witch, the flushed face so obviously not embarrassment that Buffy fights against the urge to press into her body and kiss her senseless. “After you deemed you did a good enough job on me, you made eye contact for the first time. I imagined that you could see the desire and want in my eyes and your shock quickly gave way to desire.”

Tara swallows as she makes her way down the slayer’s ribs, drawing closer to the slayer’s abdomen, her eyes unconsciously going to the strip of dark curls at the slayer’s apex. 

Buffy shifts and widens her stance, hooking her arms loosely over Tara’s shoulders, not surprised when dark blue eyes are dilated so much that the pupil has taken over the majority of blue leaving just a ring noticeable around the edges. “Your eyes show so much, do you know that?”

Tara unconsciously nibbles on her bottom lip as she tries to control her breathing, the heavy pants working in tandem with her pounding heart as the desire flows through her. “They do?” Tara growls softly at the hoarse, rough sounding words that escape her lips.

Buffy lets her lips curl up in a slow smile. “Yes, they do. So does your voice.” Buffy narrows her gaze as the most sensual, teasing smile she’s ever seen on a person slowly makes its way across Tara’s lips. Buffy starts to open her mouth to make a comment about the look when she feels the sponge hit her foot at the same moment fingers slip down her abdomen, over her mound and separate her outer lips to seek her hidden treasures, making her moan loudly and close her eyes as she leans into Tara’s body.

“Did I kiss you, Buffy? Or did the need I saw in your eyes make me take you quickly?” Tara breathes the words in the slayer’s ear as Buffy’s body bucks against her hand and buries her face against her shoulder. The incredible heat and thick liquid escaping from the slayer letting her fingers slip inside Buffy with ease. “Was I gentle? Or did you urge me to take you forcefully?”

Buffy whimpers loudly, rocking her body firmly into Tara’s hand not surprised when Tara gives her what she wants by picking up the speed and strength of her strokes. 

“You’re so warm, strong and wet.” Tara tilts her head to nuzzle against Buffy’s ear, nibbling gently on the lobe, her hand working faster and harder against Buffy, trusting the slayer to tell her if it’s too much, but the low whimpers and the reaction of Buffy’s body telling her to continue. 

Buffy loses control of her body as she tightens her grip around Tara’s neck, her knees weak as surprisingly strong fingers curl inside her at the same exact moment Tara’s thumb presses against her clit making small circles. 

Tara grins as the slayer’s body vibrates and the rumbling moan finally explodes from the slayer’s lips. Keeping her arm around the body that’s collapsed against hers, Tara slowly eases her touch and slips her fingers from inside the slayer to cup the woman’s apex. 

Buffy whimpers as Tara slips out from inside her, her body completely relaxed and loose from the best orgasm she’s ever had. Tightening her arms around Tara’s neck, she nuzzles at the skin below Tara’s ear content to let Tara hold her for a few minutes until all her functions come back online.

Tara finally moves to wrap both arms around Buffy, letting their bodies come into full contact. Sighing quietly at the perfect fit of the smaller slayer against her body. 

Buffy slowly smiles and nips playfully at the Wiccan’s pulse point. “If I get that kind of reaction just talking about one of my fantasy’s, what’s going to happen when we start role playing?” 

Tara snorts and starts to laugh. “What kind of role playing are you wanting to do? The Naughty Slayer and the Wicked Wiccan?” 

“Hmm… that sounds promising.” Buffy shifts so she can look into warm, loving blue eyes. Slipping her arms from around Tara’s neck, Buffy gently traces the Wiccan’s facial features. “I want to make love to you, Tara.”

“I’m not stopping you, Buffy.” Tara rubs her cheek against the hand cupping it as Buffy’s other hand slips behind her neck to tug her towards the slayer. The kiss so sweet and tender it takes her breath away.

“Guide me?” Buffy whispers softly against Tara’s lips, not wanting to do anything wrong and definitely wanting to make sure that Tara is fulfilled.

Tara chuckles softly, reaching for the water controls to turn the shower off. “Sweetie, you’ve been doing extremely well so far. I don’t really think you need any guidance.”

“That’s questionable. I’ve pretty much used up my repertoire of experience except in regards to your beautiful breasts.” Buffy blushes lightly at the quiet laughter coming from Tara as she looks into twinkling blue eyes. “I definitely want to spend more time learning them and the rest of your body.” Buffy steps back, slowly looking up and down Tara’s body, her eyes locking onto the small triangle of dark blonde curls for a moment before lifting up to the rose colored nipples. 

Tara shakes her head as Buffy’s eyes seem to lock in on their targets, the darkening and narrowing of the woman’s hazel eyes letting her know exactly what thoughts are going through her mind. “Dry off, Slayer. If you want to learn my body, we’re going to take this back to the bedroom because I have a funny feeling you aren’t going to stop until I’m a comatose mass of Wiccan.”

“Ohh… Is that possible?” Buffy’s eyes light up at the thought of getting Tara to that point. 

“Definitely possible.” Tara tosses a towel towards Buffy before reaching for one to dry her body off while watching Buffy get lost in her thoughts for a moment, the absolutely wicked smile crossing Buffy’s face only making her curious instead of worried, knowing that Buffy would never do anything to hurt her.

Buffy hurriedly dries herself, tossing the towel over the tub before grabbing Tara’s hair brush and hurriedly brushing her hair, not bothering about drying it. Smiling at Tara in the reflection of the mirror, the woman leaning against the wall and seeming happy just to watch her. “You’ll let me learn your body? Kinda like letting me find things out by trial and error?”

“If you want.” Tara grins crookedly at the excitement practically bubbling from the slayer. “You act like no one’s ever allowed you free rein before, sweetie.”

“Truthfully, they haven’t.” Buffy sets the brush down and turns to press her body against Tara’s, letting her nose brush against the Wiccan’s. “I really, really like the thought of being able to try different things.”

“Good, because I like a lover that’s open-minded.” Tara tilts her head and presses her lips firmly against Buffy’s, groaning and opening to the insistent tongue that quickly wiggles its way into her mouth. The slayer’s impatience really not a surprise to her, having come to know her over the years relatively well. The woman more of a ‘take action’ type person instead of a ‘talk it to death’ type person.

Buffy smirks into the kiss when a very unladylike squeal escapes Tara when she picks the woman up easily in her arms without breaking the kiss. Carefully making her way through the apartment, Buffy settles Tara on the bed with one more flick of her tongue against Tara’s before easing back to end the kiss. “You’re gorgeous, Tara. The sight of you tonight in the tight leather pants and the black blouse made me sit up and take notice.” Buffy eases onto the bed beside Tara, stroking her fingers over the soft flesh of her neck, her fingers trailing slowly downwards towards Tara’s breasts. “I’ve never seen you wear black before, but it is definitely something you should wear again.”

Tara’s back bows as Buffy’s fingers pinch and twist her nipples until they’re small, hard nubbins. “Like me in black, huh?” Tara finally gets out, looking between slit eyelids at the absolutely beautiful smile on Buffy’s face as the slayer nods her head. 

“Though if we’re alone, I think I’d much prefer you as you are now.” Buffy finally gives into her desire and leans down to capture a nipple in her mouth to suckle, nip and lap teasingly.

Tara moans loudly as the slayer practically tortures her nipple, the sensitive flesh becoming ultra sensitive before the slayer growls and works her way over to her other breast giving it similar treatment. 

Buffy finally releases the hot, swollen flesh, nuzzling her way slowly down Tara’s body, listening to the low whimpers and shuddering inhales and shaky exhales coming from Tara. Smiling as strong fingers thread through her hair and tug gently, Buffy nips gently at the soft flesh of Tara’s lower abdomen, the sweet scent of the woman’s arousal invading her whole body. 

Tara shifts under the gentle nips along her flesh, Buffy seeming to have stopped where she is and not progressing any further downwards as her teeth nibble and nip across her lower abdomen before the slayer’s tongue trails slowly along the flesh she’d just tortured. “Buffy.” Tara puts as much of a pleading note into the slayer’s name as she can, her voice almost non-existent as it and her brain has pretty much decided to take a vacation.

“Tell me.” Buffy rubs her face firmly over the soft flesh, inhaling deeply of the arousing scent coming from Tara, swearing she smells sweeter than the most decadently rich chocolate cake she’s ever had. 

“Goddess, I can’t think let alone talk.” Tara takes a couple shuddering breaths, a low growl escaping her lips as Buffy nips playfully on her mound. 

“Talk to me, tell me what to do… what you want.” Buffy trails her tongue slowly over Tara’s mound, nuzzling gently for a few minutes at the triangle of dark golden curls. 

Tara pounds her head on the pillow, tugging playfully on the slayer’s hair as she wants to just yank the slayer down to where she wants her. “Want your mouth a couple inches lower, is what I want Buffy!”

Buffy laughs softly at the words practically rumbling from the Wiccan’s chest. “When my mouth ends up a few inches lower, is it just supposed to be there, or is it supposed to do something, Tara?”

“Buffy!!” Tara warns the slayer with the single word.

“Hmmm. Sounding a little tense, maybe meditations might help.” Buffy snorts softly as Tara’s hands yank a little more forcefully on the hair they’re gripping. Pressing soft kisses along the dew covered curls, Buffy slowly works her way downward. “Seriously, I… make sure I please you, Tara.” Buffy whispers to the Wiccan, not wanting to do something wrong or not bring the blonde to completion. 

“You will.” Tara releases Buffy’s hair and gently runs her fingers through the damp locks, moaning softly as Buffy’s lips kiss their way down her outer lips, her tongue darting out to lap hesitantly at her flesh before making long strokes up the swollen outer flesh. 

Buffy moans loudly as she continues to lap with more eagerness and longer, stronger strokes after getting her first real taste of Tara’s desire. Sweet doesn’t cover the description for how Tara tastes, it’s like her favorite cakes, candy bars and anything else she can think of rolled up into one delicious flavor. 

“Goddess, Buffy.” Tara whimpers, the long strokes of the slayer’s tongue over her body making her shiver and pound with want. “If you do that over my inner body and clitoris, you won’t have to worry about pleasing me. You’ll have to worry about holding me down to the bed.” 

Buffy grunts softly in silent question, opening her eyes to the flushed body of the woman she’s come to love over time, the swollen outer lips now lapped clean of her desire though more seems to be easing from between the lips. Not doubting for a minute as to where everything is, since it isn’t like she hasn’t learned her own body very well over the years and she has the whole layout memorized in her head but with Tara’s words, she knows that the pressure and strokes of her tongue will obviously be pleasing to the witch so she delves between Tara’s lips, slipping her hands up and holding the blonde open to her attentions as she starts down where Tara’s body is resting on the bed and drags her tongue firmly upwards. 

Tara bucks uncontrollably as the length of the slayer’s tongue strokes fully and firmly over her clit, not holding back as she lets the orgasm flow from her even as the slayer’s name comes from her lips.

Buffy chuckles as true to her words, Tara’s body bucks and twists under her. Slipping her hands firmly under Tara’s ass, Buffy lifts the woman easily and buries her face in Tara’s body, searching for and finding the hard bundle of flesh. Moaning deeply into Tara’s body as the Wiccan’s thighs clench tightly on her head, Buffy laps happily at the flesh flinching beneath her lips and tongue. Alternating speed, pressure and fullness of her strokes, Buffy enjoys the soft mewling noises that are coming from Tara even as she laps up another flood of liquid as she dips further down to Tara’s entrance giving the hard bundle of nerves a break as she feels Tara jerking the slightest bit away from her after what, she is sure, is the Wiccan’s fourth climax since she’d slid down her body. 

“I-i-i-in.” Tara swallows, not able to articulate what she wants, hoping Buffy will understand. The ball of desire that’s coalesced low in her abdomen letting her know she’s primed and ready to explode with the slayer’s touch, if the woman would just hit the magical spot inside her with the same caring, firm touch it won’t take much to send her spiraling out of control. 

Buffy growls softly as she hears Tara’s single, stuttered word. Knowing what the Wiccan is wanting, because she wants it too. The thought of the woman’s body surrounding her making her pant uncontrollably. Releasing her grip on Tara’s butt cheek with her right hand, she trails the tips of her index and middle finger between the strong butt cheeks, lightly caressing over the woman’s body, flicking her tongue over Tara’s clit as the woman bucks uncontrollably with the barely there touch over the sensitive flesh of her rosebud. Deciding to ask Tara about that particular area at a later date, Buffy continues her exploration upwards until she slips just the tips of the two fingers into Tara’s opening. “How many?” Buffy lets the question vibrate against Tara’s body, chuckling deeply as the woman cries out softly, arching to the point that her fingers slip to the first knuckle inside her. At the whimper coming from Tara and the lack of a coherent answer, Buffy carefully presses further inside the woman with her two fingers, moaning and turning her head to bite Tara’s thigh at the feel of the tight, wet heat wrapped around her fingers even as Tara’s body clenches feverishly on her fingers.

Tara clenches the bed coverings tightly in her hands, as Buffy’s fingers finally slide completely in her. Jumping as Buffy’s teeth sink into her thigh, Tara cries out the slayer’s name loudly, climaxing with the brief flare of pain along with the intense pleasure of Buffy being inside her.

Buffy releases the flesh in her mouth, pressing kisses tenderly over the Wiccan’s thigh as she slowly starts to stroke in and out of Tara, the additional flood of liquid coming from the woman with her climax slicking the woman’s body even more. Pressing kisses over Tara’s mound, Buffy kisses her way up Tara’s body, continuing to stroke in and out of the Wiccan even as Tara bucks and shifts under her. Nipping gently on first one nipple, then the other, Buffy bathes them both alternately for long minutes before kissing her way up to full lips. Pressing a soft kiss on Tara’s panting mouth Buffy looks into dilated eyes looking desperately at her. Slowly curling her fingers inside Tara, she prays that she can give the Wiccan the same pleasure she’d given her earlier in the shower. Only having had that kind of release once before and it was literally at her own hands… well, toy that she’d been able to reach that plateau. 

Tara stares up at the slayer, only partially able to make out the slayer’s features as she bucks uncontrollably as fingers curl and start to stroke against her upper wall, Buffy obviously searching to find her g-spot. Swallowing hard as the slayer caresses closer and closer to her target. 

Buffy watches the Wiccan intently, the desire-filled eyes impossibly darkening even more as she caresses inside Tara, the woman arching hard, holding her aloft with her body as she floods her hand, a silent cry coming from Tara even as the woman’s eyelids close and her body starts to shake before she collapses back onto the bed, bouncing lightly. “Wow.” Buffy whispers hoarsely, leaning down to press kisses all over Tara’s face, neck and upper chest before gently easing her fingers from inside the Wiccan. Cupping the woman’s body as Tara shivers uncontrollably. Resting her head on Tara’s chest, Buffy eases her hand from between Tara’s legs and shifts her thigh in place of it as she wiggles slightly and gets more comfortable against Tara. Content to spend forever just like this with the Wiccan. Nuzzling the soft flesh, Buffy sighs, smiling as she feels arms heavily wrap around her. 

“I’m about useless.” Tara can’t even drag her eyes open, not knowing where she got the strength to hold Buffy, just knowing she can’t not hold the woman.

“That’s okay.” Buffy rubs her cheek against Tara’s breast pressing a soft kiss on the hard nipple. “Take a nap. We’ll get up to more naughtiness when you get your second wind.” Buffy smirks at the deep chuckles coming from Tara. “Plus, we have the rest of our lives to be together, Tara. No matter how much I would love to do anything and everything with you tonight and every night, we have our whole lives to look forward to and learn about each other.”

Tara lifts her hand and slowly strokes her fingers through the slayer’s hair. “I love you, Buffy.” Tara slowly drags her eyelids up and stares at the somewhat hazy ceiling, smiling as Buffy’s hand comes up to cup her free breast, squeezing gently. 

“I love you, too, Tara. Sleep. It’s late and tomorrow will come all too quickly.” Buffy lifts herself up and looks at the softly smiling Wiccan who is obviously only partially coherent. 

“You’re staying?” Tara questions hopefully, focusing in on warm hazel eyes. 

“Yes, I’m staying. For as long as you want me.” Buffy whispers the last, her meaning deeper.

“Forever.” Tara wraps her arms tightly around Buffy, pulling the slayer down against her, closing her eyes and relaxing into the bed even more as she falls asleep. Happy and content in the knowledge that Buffy loves her and won’t disappear on her.

“Forever.” Buffy reiterates to the sleeping woman, grasping the comforter and flipping it somewhat over them so they don’t get cold, not wanting to wake the Wiccan to get under the covers. Snuggling in tightly against Tara’s body, Buffy smiles at the thought of the blonde holding her like she never wants to let her go. “Halloween is officially now my most favorite holiday.” Buffy whispers quietly to the world at large. “No tricks at all this night, just the biggest, bestest treat in the world.”

Closing her eyes, Buffy slowly falls asleep to the vision of Tara’s blue eyes in her dreams with a crooked and now decidedly mischievous smile on her lips, an answering smile on hers in the dream as she wonders what her ‘Dream Tara’ has in store for her tonight as with waking, she can see how close the dream comes to the real thing.

***

The End


End file.
